The Call
by Aeris9919
Summary: One phone call in the late night hours changes life forever. Death warning. Yaoi warning. One-shot. ReixKai


Ok. Before you read this you should know that I wasn't in my right mind. It was late. Very late. To be perfectly honest, I can remember writing half of it. ''' This is another one-shot about Rei and Kai, but it has a darker tone than most of my other stuff.

Yaoi warning! Death warning! My friends say to have your tissues ready. ''

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. I also don't have any money for you to sue me for.

The Call

It was 3:04 A.M when we got the call. I can barely remember the details of what proceeded the infamous phone call, but I can still see the look that over came my lover's face when he heard about the accident. Dropping the phone, he fell to his knees, his face a deathly pale. Ignoring the calls of his name that came from the phone, I dropped to my knees as well, pulling him close to me. Each and every sob he took broke my heart a million times over. I ran a hand through his ebony locks, whispering words of comfort in his ear. I'm not sure if he heard what I said or not, but I knew that just me being there was enough for him. It wasn't until his sobs had slowed to a near halt, and the dial tone from the unhooked phone had driven me near crazy, did I break my hold on him. Quietly, I replaced the phone in it's cradle, and helped my kitten into bed. He buried his head into my shoulder, his tears soaking my bare shoulder. The digital clocked read 6:35 A.M. when I finally felt his breathing even out, his body succumbing to sleep. Ignoring the nagging curiosity at the back of my mind, I too let myself drift into the oblivion.

I watched nervously from behind my paper. Rei had been on the phone all morning, trying to get more information about the accident. When I had offered to help he merely smiled, running a tired hand through his tangled mane, saying,

"I can do this, Kai."

I had no room to argue. But my fear increased as I watched him lean against the fridge, black circles framing weary golden eyes. As much as I didn't want to, I was beginning to doubt his words. But he was as stubborn as hell, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't fight this battle for him. I flinched inwardly as he slammed the phone down.

"It just happened so suddenly," his voice cracked with unshed tears. He bowed his head, a curtain of black shielding him from view. "If I had been there... maybe I could have helped...maybe I could have saved them."

I shook my head, setting the paper aside.

"Rei, it was a mudslide. You couldn't have known. And if you had been there, your fate wouldn't have been any better." I crossed the length of the kitchen in three steps. Carefully, I tucked his hair back, tilting his chin up. "And I couldn't bear life if I lost you like that." He smiled tearfully up at me, but I could see in his eyes that he still blamed himself. He quietly turned away, busying himself with the coffee machine.

"Is there any word on Mao's condition?" I asked, hoping a change of subject would help ease the guilt away. He shook his head fearfully, his hands lying motionless on an empty mug.

"We," he stopped short, fighting back another bout of tears, "We need to make flight arrangements."

He reached for the phone, but I was much too quick for him. My hand caught him by the wrist, and I dutifully led him to a chair. I then proceeded to pour him a cup of coffee, taking careful time to add plenty of sugar, the only way he would drink the stuff.

"But-" he turned to argue with me. I placed a finger over his lips, a small smile playing over mine.

"Let me help a little bit, kitten. I'm beginning to feel a little useless."

"Yeah," he replied turning his attention to the coffee, "I know the feeling."

The flight over was horrid. Going from New York to China took a lot longer than I had hoped, despite my success in snagging us a couple of tickets for the red eye, and Rei seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute. There wasn't much I could do, save for holding his hand, and promising everything would be alright. The words tasted bitter in my mouth, but if I didn't tell him something I knew he would never recover from this. But, God how I hated to lie to him.

"Kai?"

I jumped. He had been asleep a moment ago.

"Yes, kitten?"

"I don't want to do this." The unshed tears in his eyes seemed to amplify the fear that came with his voice. I pulled him into a fierce hug, stroking circles on his back.

"I wish I could tell you that you didn't have to, love. I wish I could just turn this plane around, and take you back home. There's nothing more I'd rather do than wipe away all of your pain. But I can't. And if you don't do this, you'll never forgive yourself." I let out a ragged breath as I felt fresh tears wet my shirt.

"I hate it when you're right," I heard his muffled reply.

"So do I," I whispered, pulling him closer. "So do I."

I hadn't been in China in three years; the day of Mao and Lee's wedding. Somehow I felt I should have been coming back to the village on happier terms. I felt like I did the first time Rei brought me to the village, like an intruder. All around us people were bent down in prayer. My kitten seemed completely unfazed by our somber surroundings, but I couldn't shake the feeling of unease that had settled in the pit of my stomach. We stopped outside a hut where an elder stood vigil. Taking a deep breath, Rei bowed to the old man, nudging me to do the same.

"She is resting," the elder spoke softly. "She doesn't have much time left." Rei nodded, his eyes betraying his calm nature.

"Can we see her?" I spoke up, laying a hand on my kitten's shoulder. The small gesture seemed to help. The elder nodded, stepping to the side so we could pass. Rei closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"I'll be right here with you," I promised taking his hand in my own. He nodded, heading into the small hut, refusing to let go of my hand.

The scene was unnerving, to say the least. I felt Rei slump against me, his feet refusing to take him forward. Mao was laying on a bed, her body covered with an uncountable amount of bruises, scrapes, and cuts. The most evident one lay over her abdomen, the once white gauze now a deep, almost black red. I silently nudged my love forward, hoping he could find the strength inside himself to do this. He stepped cautiously to the side of the bed, kneeling down so he could take his old friend's hand in his own.

"Mao," he whispered softly, brushing a strand of hair off her cheek. Pained golden eyes cracked open to meet his own.

"Rei," she choked out, her fingers trying to squeeze back what life she could.

"I'm here now. You...you're going to be alright." He didn't try to fight back the tears, and it took every ounce of strength I had not to comfort him. I can't stand watching him suffer like this.

"Liar..." Mao breathed out, a wan smile playing over her features. "Lee is waiting for me. I can't let him down, Rei."

"No. . . Mao, please! You can't leave me!" Rei was clinging to her hand, desperately trying to hold on to the only family he'd ever known. "Please don't..." he whispered. I couldn't just watch anymore. I came up behind my kitten, my eyes connecting with Mao's. The only person who had ever had a chance of standing in between the two of us; at one point in time I recall hating her. Now I only knew love for the cat girl. She smiled up at me, the same thoughts running her through her own mind.

"You take good care of him, Kai."

I nodded, knowing full well that I owed her that much. Probably more. She turned her attention back to Rei. She knew what was coming. It was time to say goodbye.

"Don't worry about us, Rei. Lee and I, we'll be watching over you."

"Mao...please..."

"Goodbye..." she breathed out; her last words to the world. The room took on a deafening silence, save my kitten's ragged breaths. I bent down to wrap my arms around him, but he pulled away furiously, running from the hut. Naturally, I followed.

His trail led us to a lake, where he collapsed a little away from the shore line. His body racked with heavy sobs, worse so than the night we had gotten that fatal call. I again bent down and pulled him into my arms. He tried to break lose again, but I wouldn't have it.

"I can't do this!" He shouted that over and over again through his tears. Growing frustrated, I gave him a hard shake.

"Yes! Yes, Rei, you can! You owe it to your family! You owe it to Mao! You owe it to yourself, Rei!" He stared at me in shock, my words hitting home. I pulled him back against me, my hands stroking his hair.

"Don't let this take you away from me, kitten."

For the umpteenth time that day he fell into tears. I rocked him, whispering my words of comfort, knowing full well that today wouldn't be the last time he cried about this. All I could do was offer my support, pray that I can give him everything those people gave him, and maybe a little bit more along the way. But when tears spring into those golden eyes, all I can do is hold him, and curse that damn phone call that we got at 3:04 A.M.

Sits back and awaits the flames. Yeah, I know. I'm terrible. But you can review anyway, ne?


End file.
